epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/DudeWithASuit vs Thor. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles.
Yo, yo, yo welcome to Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles! Some things I will get outta the way first. One, this may or may not be a one time thing. I don't know if I'll continue the series. As I didn't even intend on releasing this one. Secondly, this is freestyle, and no research was put into this, this is just the rapper and word of mouth. Lastly this may turn into a Rap Series/Story Series, if I REALLY start liking this. But with that said, let the battle begin! Also, thanks to ProbablyNoah for the awesome cover! Thor I am the mighty Thor, prince of Asgard. Here to leave bitches like DudeWithASuit scarred! Admit it, you're a failure as an administrator and a user, I'mma beat you so bad, it'll be a real bruiser, I'll be like another soilder killing you in some shooter, You'll be crying in rage as you break your computer, Telling everyone about how I beat you, people will only see it as humor. Everyone will be cheering, chanting "See ya later, loser!" I may not be the best at spittin' a rap verse, But I don't have to worry 'cause your rhymes are the worst! Now I know why you made the Thunder God go first, You're so bad at rapping, you need extra time to rehearse! You just got whopped, are you going to fight back? 'Cause I don't expect an attack from DudeWithNoSack. DudeWithASuit Wow, that verse was nothing but appalling, Can you please stick to brawling, 'cause rapping ain't your calling. I can't tell if you were serious, or if you were just clowning around. But since we're at it, I'mma turn your world upside down! First of all, you're gonna wish you never stepped to this, You're only even known now 'cause of the Avengers and Chris! You can try to whack me with your hammer, but it'll be a swing and a miss. You can't win against DudeWithASuit, I guess ignorance is bliss. This battle is mine, Thor, right now you're really getting beat. You can just call me Shulk, 'cause I'm really feeling the heat! But for everyone's sake, just admit defeat and retreat. 'Cause your first verse was like an ear-rape on repeat. Thor Kid, I don't know why you just threw a fit. Was it because your verse was complete shit, or because I'm making you rage quit? I knew you were bad, son, but damn you're garbage. I'm actually starting to think you may be mentally retarded. I am surperior in everything, it has been proven. My list of victories has grown, thank you for your contribution. I may not be a scientist, but here's my solution. It's nice you have dreams, but you winning was your delusion. DudeWithASuit I'm not about to rage quit, I'm just getting started! This is a battle of the words, and you're getting outsmarted! You started this battle, and I gave you the option to flee, But now you're gonna get smacked around more than what Hulk did to Loki! In this rap battle I met Thor, I mauled him, with that I completed my solemn, I was added to the list titled "Deadly as fuck", you'll see me in the first column! Earlier you said you were going to kill me, not that's really immoral. Just remember one thing, and that is courage is immortal! Closing Dwassy G: Ohhhhhhh! Aight, aight, good battle, good battle, who won that shit!? Will we ever do this again!? Ahahahah, I don't fucking know! EPIC UNDERGROUND RAP BATTLES BY DWASSY G! Poll Who won that shit!? Thor DudeWithASuit Category:Blog posts